The present invention relates to assemblies for securing a one-piece flexible pane in an opening defined by a frame and more particularly to a window or door framing structure which may be utilized to mount a flexible plastic membrane in parallel spaced relation to an existing window glass or door panel to provide an insulating layer of air between the glass or panel and the pane.
Insulating windows and doors of various designs are widely used to conserve energy by preventing the escape of heat through windows and doors of residences and businesses. Because the use of such windows is seasonal, it is desirable for the panes used in such insulating windows and doors to be inexpensive and to be easily installed and removed. It is also desirable that they not substantially detract from the appearance of the building on which they are used.
Various storm window and door constructions have been used in the past. In such constructions, the pane is attached to a window or door frame in parallel spaced relation to the pane of the window glass or door to provide a layer of dead air between the glass or door and the pane for insulating against cold or heat.
Where flexible plastic membrane-type panes are used, these are commonly secured to the outside of a window frame by wooden strips nailed to the window frame. These have proved unsatisfactory because the wood strip is usually made of poor quality lath which often splinters or splits when nailed in place. Such wood strips are also unsightly and detract from the appearance of the building.
A variety of improved systems for installing plastic membranes have been patented, but most of these systems are unsuitable for home use because they require the installer to stretch the pane over the window opening and attach it to a surrounding frame using a bead which clamps a bite of the membrane in a groove in the frame. Installing a flexible pane using this system is exceedingly difficult even for an experienced installer because stretching the pane produces wrinkles which are difficult to remove.
Another construction includes framing strips permanently secured in window frames or in storm doors to mount rigid or semi-rigid panes. For support, such rigid panes typically are mounted in a metal sash or frame which meets with the door or window framing strips. Necessity of such a sash adds to the weight and expense of the construction and makes it impossible to utilize the framing strips for mounting panes or screening not having a compatible sash.
Insulating membranes which provide a suitable area of dead air in a window opening and can be easily opened or closed without being removed from the window frame are heretofore unknown.